Four (Numberblocks episode)
Four '''is the sixth episode of the first season of Numberblocks. Story One, Two, and Three are cloudwatching. Three counts three square clouds. Another one appears. Three wants to get rid of it. Then One jumps on her. }} Four counts the four square clouds. Two follows Four to the magic mirror. It creates another Four. }} When Three sees the green Numberblock, she becomes jealous and says "This won't do! I'm Three! I want to be the biggest!". Four then changes from vertical to square. Three is pleased to see that he is about Two's height. She asks him what's so special about being square. Four sings about things that come in fours and the shape he likes the most: squares. Lyrics I'm 4 Have you met me before? I'm 1 more than 3 That's plain to see 3 + 1 = me I'm 4 1, 2, 3, 4 4 legs on a table 1, 2, 3, 4 4 legs make the table more stable. Ohh! 1, 2, 3, 4 4 wheels on a go-kart Without 4 wheels Your no-go go-kart Will be stuck right back at the start I'm 4 Have you met me before? I'm... 1 more than... 3 That's plain to see 3 + 1 = me I'm 4 I can be thin and tall I can be low and long I can be shaped like the letter L But the best shape of all Is stout and strong What shape is this? Can you tell? I like to be square I like to see square things everywhere Anywhere there's a square You'll find me right there Square cheese on square bread Square quilt on a square bed Square is where it's at Of that you can be sure of Anywhere there's a square You'll find 4 1, 2, 3, 4, 4 sides 1, 2, 3, 4, 4 corners Square! Is the shape for me It has 4 corners and 4 sides, you see When 4 blocks make 1 big block, I'm solid as a rock I like to be square I like to see square things everywhere Anywhere there's a square You'll find me right there Square windows, square door Square tiles on a square floor Square sun, square clouds Square flowers and square cows Square holes for square pegs Square chickens and square eggs Square is where it's at Of that you can be sure Anywhere there's a square You'll find 4 I'm 4 Have you met me before? I'm 1 more than 3 That's plain to see 3 + 1 = me I'm 4! Trivia * Song: I'm Four (Have You Met Me Before?) * The instrumental version of the song can be heard in 4's games in the game Numberblocks Make & Play. * A transparent image of Four saying "Can't you tell?" is found on the Cbeebies website. * As of December 2018, this is the only episode of Numberblocks to share a title with an episode of Alphablocks. Goofs * When Three arranges in 2+1R form, her left arm is missing. * In Four's painting, 1 is missing a limb. Gallery Three Square Clouds and One More DEA8C1F9-B62A-47B8-B7EB-B8AE608E04E3.jpeg|“We need...” B459ECDF-08A9-48B9-89BB-8E424809CBA0.jpeg|“...to get rid of that one!” CONGRATULATIONS! You’ve discovered '''FOUR! 5E91685F-2371-45A7-A5C3-6D42AB802DFD.jpeg|3️⃣➕1️⃣=4️⃣ Look! Another Four!.png|Four with a magic mirror This won't do! I'm Three! I want to be the biggest!.PNG|"This won't do! I'm 3. I want to be the biggest." 75C3DEFB-2F7D-42E5-8179-BE045DF39C46.jpeg|"I..." 07924538-08F7-4195-A856-9F0C951FF043.jpeg|"can..." 4 t.PNG|"be..." Shorter.JPG|"...shorter!" ''I’m Four'' 7236ED47-44E4-456B-951A-7638EDB50847.jpeg|Four legs! 533C4B6E-ACFC-462A-B27D-15AA86C8CA28.jpeg|Looks like three isn’t the best number for construction anymore. Jealous much, triangles? 01C2B5AD-A871-4D9A-BF46-30EEB3DE8399.jpeg|NumberKart 825CFF97-57B6-4187-B9CA-B6A51BBD7895.jpeg|Nope, three wheels won’t work. Unless you’re riding the Tri-Speeder or Blue Falcon. 6C567325-F1A9-4649-BDEB-9E53305BA64B.jpeg|Three holding One 4 dog.PNG|4's "low and long" form 4 l.PNG|"I can be shaped like a letter L" 6D20CEAA-72B8-497A-A46F-E24B4EDFD681.jpeg|Foursquare 4_on_Square_Quilt_Bed.PNG|Four on a square bed with a square cheese bread 1CB3AF51-097A-45A1-BB1D-A9EE83617466.jpeg|Four on a bed C5441A85-C026-4754-AAD5-87A907D470DE.jpeg|Four painting One with squares. Note that 4 hasn't painted an arm. 1 MORE THAN 3, That's plain to see..png|"One more than three, that plain to see." 6A072230-1080-4759-B141-2DF9EC86AFDE.jpeg|Note that 3's left arm is missing. 94140824-45BC-414C-941E-6B66257AA765.jpeg|Four’s fantasy of squares 56D2602E-E5A0-4545-AC2F-DF3BF6F41CDF.jpeg|Minecraft in a nutshell 299C4D47-CA04-445E-97A3-9A2D5A3CE18C.jpeg|A square hole AD83B096-F42F-4855-B9DC-D0E23B3717EA.jpeg|SQUARE EGGS!? A05D36D3-500A-4DA4-A97B-69A20702C9AC.jpeg|You’ve gone too far, Four. Video Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Four Category:Episodes with the Magic Mirror